1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to card games and, in particular, card games utilizing high-low wagering with standard or modified decks of playing cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Many card games that utilize high-low wagering are known. In these types of card games, the general goal is to wager whether a player's card will be higher or lower than a dealer's card. In a basic high-low card game, the payout odds and the betting options are generally limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,041 is a modified wagering game based on the traditional card game of "War." The players make ante bets and are dealt cards which are compared to the dealer's card. A player wins when the player's card is higher than the dealer's, but loses when it is of an equal or lesser value. Players can also make an optional tying bet, wherein if a player's and the dealer's cards are of an equal value, the player wins the tying bet, with the payoff being relatively high since the odds of winning such a bet are greater. A player who has made a tying bet can optionally make an additional wager after the tying bet is paid off, where additional cards are dealt to the dealer and the player and compared. The payoff for these additional bets is slightly better than that for the original bets. If "no-value" cards are inserted in the deck, bets can be made on whether these cards would be dealt. There are no additional payoffs when matched or unmatched wild cards are dealt in the original deal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,755 relates to a casino card game in which the players play against a dealer, but only three cards are dealt face-up at one time. Players can make three wagers: whether the third dealt card is red or black, whether the third card is a high or low ranking card, or whether a card dealt in the third position will match either the card in the first position or the card in the second position. Players do not make high-low wagers comparing their cards to the dealer's cards, and although wild joker cards are used in this game, there is no second level of play when a joker is dealt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,997 relates to a card game in which a player places a first wager and a dealer deals two cards face-up. If the cards are of equal rank the player wins an amount according to odds posted on the playing surface, but loses if the two cards are of consecutive rank. If the two cards are not the same or of consecutive ranks, the player can place a second wager as to whether a third dealt card is of a rank between the two first cards. If the first two cards dealt are of equal rank and that rank is a face card or an ace, the player automatically wins according to the posted odds and is dealt a third card which, if of equal rank to the first two cards, increases the player's winnings. The player's cards are not compared to the dealer's cards and no wild cards are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,514 relates to an Asian High-Low card game played with 15 conventional decks with the seven through king cards removed therefrom. Players play amongst themselves with one player serving as a banker. The object of the game is to make a hand totalling 12 or closest to 12 (if a high winning scheme is selected) or totalling 2 or closest to 2 (if a low winning scheme is selected). High-low wagers are not made in this game and there is no second level play for wild cards.